1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distributed processing apparatus, a distributed processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium having recorded thereon a program for realizing the apparatus and method.
2. Description of Related Art
When executing batch processing, a greater amount of data can be processed by using a distributed execution environment in which multiple processes can be executed in parallel using distributed resources. For example, JP 2004-102449A discloses a system in which a distributed execution environment is used, and batch processing is executed while transferring data between multiple jobs.
However, since batch processing is non-interactive processing, there is the characteristic that when an error or obstacle has occurred in batch processing, a time lag occurs before information regarding the error or obstacle reaches the user. This time lag increases when using a distributed execution environment. For this reason, importance has been placed on developing technology for facilitating the tasks of analysis and response when an error or obstacle has occurred in batch processing.
Also, JP 2004-102449A makes no mention of processing to be executed when an error or obstacle has occurred. Accordingly, even when using the system disclosed in JP 2004-102449A, time is required for the tasks of analysis and response when an error or obstacle has occurred.